A Summer Not Forgotten
by hgandinahlvr
Summary: No im not dead im back with chapter 11! This is a s/s story as well as a cross over with In A Heartbeat
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys this idea just popped into my head its an in a heartbeat/higher ground crossover

its as if Tyler and Val took a summer job counseling at horizon and realized that they had feelings for each other and there is a lot of Scott and Shelby in here

Val Linear stepped out of the small yellow cab and looked at the campus of Horizon a school for kids to have a second chance. A voice interrupted her thoughts "Val come on" said Tyler Connell her friend and long time crush "oh yeah coming" she said following Tyler in to the Administrative

Building. They heard a voice "Scott Shelby how many times do I have to tell you lights out means lights out kitchens for a week now go get started lunch starts in 15 minutes"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble" whispered Val to Tyler

"Not really were used to it" said a blonde coming out of the office with a blonde guy beside her

"Oh well I'm Val and this is Tyler" said Val

"The names Shelby this Scott" 

"You guys newbies" asked Scott

"Newbies?" asked Tyler 

"New kids" said Shelby

"Oh no were summer consolers" said Val 

"Val Tyler I see you made it" said Peter coming out of his office

"Yea are we early" Val asked

"No, Shelby Scott why don't you give them the grand tour" said Peter 

"ok master" said Shelby

"thank you" said Peter walking back to his office

"so uh Scott right play any sports" asked Tyler as they walked into the cafeteria

"yea football you?" said Scott

"really me too" said Tyler

Tyler and Scott continued to talk while Val and Shelby lagged behind

"Shelby do you cheerlead or anything" asked Shelby

"NO WAY! Exclaimed Shelby "that's Queenies thing"

"Queenie?" asked Val

"Juliette you'll meet her later" said Shelby

"Newbies" squealed Juliette 

"incoming" Shelby whispered to Val

"hi im Juliette but you can call me Jules.."

But before she could finish Shelby cut her off "or my personal favorite Queenie"

Everybody got their food and sat down

Shelby sat by Scott and he put his hand on her leg he leaned over and whispered "You Me docks midnight" she gave him a nod and a smile 

~*~!~*~midnight by the docks~*~!~*~

"Scott where are you" Shelby asked herself out loud

"Right here" came a reply

"hey its bout time cowboy"

"yea sorry Ezra stayed up late" he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss the kiss got deep and Shelby parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter he put his hand up the back of her shirt suddenly she pulled away" Scott hold me its coming back the flashbacks" she said tears forming in her eyes "its ok Shell im here" he whispered" holding his body tight to hers they fell asleep

~*~! Meanwhile at the gazebo~*~!

"hey Val what are you doing up" asked Tyler as Val took a seat by him at the gazebo 

"I had another night mare about the heart attack" she said tears rolling down her cheeks

"shh Val its ok im here" siad tyler

"um tyler would you do me a favor" asked Val

"Sure what" he asked

"would you hold me" she asked ina whisper

"yea" he said wrapping his arms around her and they fell asleep that way

So what did you guys think huh? I don't know if I should continue if I get at least 3 good reviews I will 

*~!~*Thanks bunches*~!~*

~*~*~ME~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning Boys Dorm  
"All right guys up and Adam" said peter coming in the boy's dorm the next the next morning. He looked around Tyler and Scott was both missing.  
Meanwhile at the girls dorm……..  
"Alright get up girls," said Sophie  
"Hey Sophie did you take Val and Shelby somewhere"? Asked daisy  
"No I thought you knew where they were"  
"Sorry Sophie were here" said Val coming in with Shelby close behind  
"Where were you two?" asked Sophie  
"Umm… I was with Tyler and Shelby was with Scott," said Val  
Shelby elbowed her "what Val means is we were checking to see if we had kitchens," said Shelby  
"We were"? Asked Val  
"Val don't be such a blonde of course we were"  
"Alright I let you two off the hook this time" said Sophie   
  
"Scott, Tyler you're off the hook this time said Peter leaving the boys dorm   
  
"I gotta go me and Shelby have kitchens" said Scott leaving the dorm just as Shelby left hers  
Shelby saw him coming and went to hug him  
"Hey cowboy" she said kissing his cheek  
"Hey beautiful" he replied  
Shelby and Scott finished kitchens and sat down at the table with the rest of the cliffhangers Shelby felt Scott's hand go up her shirt and she enjoyed it hoping no memories would come back, then they did, all of them   
"Scott please" she whispered  
"Sorry" he replied moving his hand to interlace with hers  
"Better"? He asked  
"Much" she replied  
"Alright lots of news I got a surprise and newbie news" said Peter entering the cafeteria   
"First ill tell the surprise," said Sophie entering" were going to camp by the lake"  
The cliffhangers were happy but yet bored with the idea  
"And before you say anything Shelby there's no catch now on to the newbie news we've got two there names are Catie and Jamie" said Peter smiling  
"Peter are you for real," asked Val and Tyler smiling  
"You know them," asked Peter  
"Yea she's the overachieching goody two shoes back home and were friends," said Catie entering  
"Catie" screamed Val hugging Catie   
"Hey Jamie what's up man" asked Tyler slapping hands with Jamie  
"Nothing man my mom thought it might be a good idea to come and "get better," " said Jamie  
*Yea and where Jamie goes I go* thought Catie  
"So how do all of you know each other?" asked Peter  
"Well me and Catie have been friends forever and me and Tyler met at school and Catie is friends with Jamie and Jamie joined the squad and we all became friends," said Val smiling  
"The squad"? Asked Shelby  
"Oh yeah me and Tyler and Jamie are on the E.M.T squad" said Val   
"E.M.T."? Asked daisy  
"Emergency med…."but before Tyler could finish Scott cut in  
"Medical technician" he finished  
"Scott how did you know that" asked Peter  
"I used to be one," said Scott standing up and walking out the door Shelby ran to get him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: what did ya think good? Bad? Please be nice with reviews I want at least 5 before I continue!  
  
  
  
~!*!~KDL~!*!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer Not Forgotten: Chapter 3   
  
"Scott you never told me that you were an E.M.T," said Shelby stepping onto the dock   
"Yea well you never asked," he said sarcastically   
"Fine don't talk tome but when you want to ill be here?" she said turning to leave  
"Wait" he said  
She went and sat back down beside him "we don't have to talk about it know we can talk later" she said  
"So what do you wanna do?" he asked   
"This" she said pushing him into the water  
"Here Shell can you give me a hand" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her in  
"Ahh…… Scott" I guess I wont need this" she said taking her shirt off  
"Shell" whispered Scott" you know that its broad daylight and your stripping?" asked Scott  
"Oh yeah guess I better go" she said getting out  
"Wanna finish what we started tonight," asked Scott   
"Yea…12:00 sound good" she asked  
"Definitely" he said  
  
"Scott do you wanna talk about asked peter" as Scott entered the lodge for group  
"Not really" he replied  
"O.K. guys lets start with I feel…Scott " said Peter   
"Confused…. Shell"  
"Concerned" she said staring at Scott "Diaz"  
"Bored…. Ezra"  
After every one had their turn peter dismissed group and told them to meet him at the lodge at 6:00 the next morning for their lake trip  
  
*~!~*~!~*Midnight by the docks*~!~*~!~*  
"Ok Scott im here in a bikini and you decide not to show up" Shelby thought out loud  
"Sorry im late" said Scott jogging onto the dock and giving Shelby a French kiss   
"It's about time you got here," she said sarcastically  
"Why" he asked  
"Because I have been waiting to do this," she said giving him a hard shove in the lake  
"Shelby aren't you hot maybe you need to cool off" he said jerking her in  
"Ahh Scott save me I am drowning," said Shelby playfully  
"SHELBY! STOP! STOP!" Scott yelled  
"Scott what's up I was just playing?" said Shelby  
"STOP! STOP! STOP!" HE CONTINUED TO YELL Shelby terrified began to run off the dock but she tripped and everything went black  
"SHELBY! NO! NO!" yelled Scott  
"Sophie did you hear something" asked peter waking up  
"Yea a scream it sounded like…" peter cut in  
"Shelby" they said in unison  
Peter went and found Shelby Sophie woke the cliffhangers up and everybody went to the hospital  
Daisy saw Scott crying and went to talk to him  
"Shell will make it she always has" said daisy patting him on the back  
"Its my fault if I wouldn't have…"but Scott stopped talking as the doctor came  
Scott's mind was going crazy he knew that doctor to well he hid his face so Dr. Tyler Price wouldn't see him  
"Hi Mr. Scarbrow Im Dr. Price im afraid I have some bad news" he said  
  
  
  
A/N: OK I KNOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I HAD TO HAVE A CLIFFHANGER ENDING SO DON'T GET MAD OK I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE TO WRITE   
In the Next Chapter:  
How does Scott know dr. price and why he yelled at Shelby and what's wrong with Shelby  
  


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes Dr. Price" asked peter fearing he worst

"It seems Shelby hit her head and has a concussion (spelling) it could have done some damage but it seems shell be ok," said Dr. Price "she is asking for a boy named Scott " he finished

"Scott you can go in now" said Peter

"Uh… yeah thanks Peter," said Scott he quickly walked by Dr. Price guarding his face luckily Dr. price didn't see him

Scott slowly walked in the hospital room "Hey Shell" he said

"Hey Scott" she replied he walked to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead

"Tell me Scott," she said

"Tell you what," he asked 

"Why you yelled, " she said

"Ok" he slowly began (while he telling the story he's having flashbacks) 

"It was my 5 month anniversary on the E.M.T. squad we had a call to a lake nearby my buddy on the squad's little brother was having a birthday party and they needed some E.M.T.'s there just incase something happened the kids were swimming I was focusing on getting concert tickets from a guy I met their all of the sudden I heard "help me help me"

I looked and saw Todd my pal Brian's little brother was bobbing up and down I ran to save him but it was too late he drowned to death I felt like it was my fault Brian never spoke to me again even though there were more E.M.T.'s their I think I am responsible"

"Wow Scott if I would have known I never…"but Scott cut him off

"No Shell it wasn't your fault you didn't know" 

"And it wasn't yours either" she said grasping his hand 

"oh theres more his parents Mr. And Mrs. Price work here" he said

"their my doctors" she said

"I know well I heard that brian was working as a volunteer" he said

"its been awhile scott" said Brian walking in

"Brain"! exclaimed Scott

Ok ok so I cant write long chaps but the next will be longer I promise


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:ok David isn't in the story because I didn't really want to put him in here so don't get all you Daisy And David Fans  
  
  
  
"It's been awhile since I have seen you Brain," said Scott getting up to shake his hand but Brain backed away  
"You just let him drown you could have saved him." but Shelby cut him off  
"So could have you from what Scott tells me you were there to" said Shelby   
"Don't give me that crap I get it from my old man any way" said Brain  
"Brain I tried to talk to you and tell you I was sorry…"brain cut Scott off  
"Scott you idiot you cant just say sorry for the life of a 5 year old boy" said Brain  
"Yes I can and I will:" said Scott Quickly getting up and walking up to face him   
"Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry, there I have said I cant replace Todd put I can replace our friendship," said Scott   
" Your right you cant replace Todd and, Your wrong you cant replace our friendship" said Brain throwing Shelby's clipboard and information at Scott it hit Scott in the head causing a cut it started to bleed  
"Scott come here let me have a look, " said Shelby grabbing a tissue from her bedside table and dabbing Scott's head  
   
3 Days Later  
"Alright everyone now that Shelby's back we have an assignment" Peter heard them groan and smiled to himself  
"Here's the deal you and partner are to pick a song that expresses how you feel for each other here are the groups: Scott and Shelby, Jules and Auggie, Catie and Jamie, Val and Tyler, and Ezra and Daisy I want you to start right away" said peter  
  
  
*************With Scott and Shelby***************  
"Shelby I have the perfect song for us said Scott   
"Oh and what is that" she asked  
Scott put in a cd and Shelby layed back to listen flashbacks entering her mind as she did  
Can this be true?   
Tell me, can this be real?   
How can I put into words what I feel?   
My life was complete I thought I was whole   
(Scott and Shelby kissing on the dock)  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?   
Never thought that love could feel like this   
(Scott coming back at the morp)  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.   
How can it be that right here with me   
(Scott staring at Shelby and Shelby smiling)   
there's an angel?   
It's a miracle   
~CHORUS~  
Your love is like a river   
peaceful and deep   
your soul is like a secret   
That I could never keep   
(Shelby and Scott kissing in the lake)  
When I look into your eyes   
I know that it's true   
God must of spent   
A little more time on you   
  
In all of creation   
All things great and small   
You are the one that surpasses them all   
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
(Scott spinning Shelby around after he came back)  
They broke the mold   
When you came in this world   
And I'm trying hard to figure out   
Just how I ever did without   
(Shelby pressing her forehead to Scott's)  
The warmth of your smile   
The heart of a child   
That's deep inside   
Keeps me purified   
(Shelby laying in the hospital bed with Scott by her side)  
Your love is like a river   
peaceful and deep   
your soul is like a secret   
That I could never keep   
(Shelby and Scott snuggled together on the couch)  
When I look into your eyes   
I know that it's true   
God must of spent   
A little more time on you   
"Scott that is the sweetest song and its perfect Ilove you" she said getting up and kissing him  
"I love you too" he replied  
  
With Tyler and Val 


	6. Chapter 6

With Tyler and Val  
"Val I have the perfect song" said Tyler setting down beside her at the picnic table  
"Oh yeah what" she asked  
"This he said pressing the play button on the CD player  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...  
Val finally realized he liked her but before she copuld say anything he kissed her and turned and left  
"Your right it is perfect" she called after him  
  
With Catie and Jamie  
"ok, Jamie I got it I know this is a chic song cuz I borrowed the CD from Jules" she said presses the play button   
  
  
Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...  
  
One...your like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...  
Four...repeat steps one to three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One.(yeah)  
  
So Incrediable...the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause...  
  
One...your like a dream come true  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One......  
  
Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child..whose life has jus begun...  
You came and reached into the light,  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee.....  
  
One...your like a dream come true  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me..girl and...  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One  
"Catie…" jamie started but she cut him off with a kiss he didn't know what to say he didn't have time Catie got and left him stunned  
  
With Auggie and Jules  
"I got it Auggie its perfect" she said she pressed the play button and let the song play  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands   
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind   
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head   
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me  
Chorus  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from   
What you did  
As long as you love me   
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me   
Every little thing that you have said and done   
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
Chorus  
Bridge: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows   
But I guess it shows when you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from I don't care,  
As long as you love me, baby.  
"Jules that is perfect" said Auggie kissing her  
"Told ya," she said hugging him  
  
  
AN:daisy and ezra will be in the next chapter cuz its too late to type any more and I don't own higher ground or any of the songs I put in here they belong to NSYNC, Mandy Moore, Brian Mcknight, and Backstreet Boys 


	7. Chapter 7

With Daisy and Ezra  
"I got it Daiz," said Ezra   
"What" she asked   
"Our song" he said  
"Oh ok" she said he pressed the button and played the song  
  
You Ohh ohhhhhhh   
When the visions around you,   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surrounds you,   
Are secrets and lies   
'll be your strength, I'll give you hope,   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call,   
When you're standing here all alone...   
And I will take You in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
Till the day my life is through This I promise you   
This I promise you I  
'Ive loved you forever,   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never,   
Will you hurt anymore   
I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,   
Forever has now begun...   
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)   
And I know this feeling won't go away   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
ooh I promise you   
Every word I say is true.   
This I promise you   
Ooh, I promise you...Ohh ohhhhhhh   
Over and over   
I fall   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life baby   
I just wouldn't be living at all  
Just close your eyes Each loving day (each loving day)   
And I know this feeling won't go away   
Till the day my life is through This I promise you   
Every word I say is true. This I promise you   
Ooh, I promise you...   
Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
"You know what for once I agree," said Daisy the unexpectantly she kissed him and then she got and left.  
  
At group everyone played their songs and Peter thought that they should get his surprise  
"Ok guys I have an idea what about a luau or a Hawaiian party" he said this time he actually got a response  
"Peter really that's cool" said Val  
"So Peter can we wear grass skirts and bathing suit tops and swim.." but Peter cut Jules off  
"Yes of course Jules" he said  
"Well plan it and talk about it tomorrow lights out in 15 minutes" said Peter  
Shelby started to her dorm but Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods he stood her up next to a tree and began kissing her. This time he slid his hand up her shirt and she allowed him  
"alright guys break it up inappropriate touching get to your dorms" said Peter  
Goodnight Shelb" said Scott  
"Night Scott" said Shelby  
"what am I going to do with those two" said Peter to himself   
The next morning the girls woke up cheerfully and got ready for breakfast Val was the first one out so was Tyler before he could say hey she kissed him  
"So are a couple now"? asked Tyler  
"looks like it" she replied  
He grabbed her hand and took her to breakfast  
  
  
  
A/N: I need reviews there is gonna be a major twist coming 


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Its been awhile since I've updated because I wasn't getting any reviews but heres the next part

The cliffhangers waited patiently in the cafeteria for Peter finally he walked in. He noted that Tyler's arm was swung around Val's shoulders.

"Alright everyone instead of the Hawaiian idea were going to have a party by the lake " announced Peter

"Wow! Sounds cool Peter" exclaimed Juliette

"Calm down Quennie its not a cheerleading competition" said Shelby

Everyone burst out laughing except for Auggie when he made a slight chuckle Juliette elbowed him in the stomach

"Alright settle down settle down girls go to your dorms and get ready Sophies taking you shopping

"Where to the goodwill" asked Shelby

Everyone laughed but tried to hide it

"Just go" said Peter firmly

Shelby ran to her bed and pulled out a book she opened it up and took the money shed been saving "$300.00" she said a little to loud

"Whoa were did you get all that"? asked Juliette Looking at her $50.00

"I saved it " said Shelby

"come on girls lets get a move on" said Sophie

The girls got on the bus Shelby sat with Daisy and Juliette sat with a Ridgerunner named Anna.

When they Finally got to their destation they found themselves at a small shopping center with lots of little stores

They spilt up in groups and Shelby found herself face to face with her Ex boyfriend Kyle the one she never really got to break up with

"Shelby Merrick long time no see" he said

"Kyle" she replied weakly

He looked as good as ever blonde hair perfectly spiked up with a short sleeved mucsle shirt and khaki pants and a visor he always did dress good she thought

"she didn't realize that Juliette and the other girls were whispering

"so how have you been" he asked

"good" she replied 

"Are you on the one word vocabulary kick again" he asked

"no" she replied remembering the time he tested to see if she could make one word sentences to everyone who spoke

"Oh sorry these are my friends Anna, Dasiy, and Juliette" she said

"Guys this is my Ex boyfriend Kyle" she said

"hi " they said in unison

a/n: I thought I would stop here there is some big twists coming in this story


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey girls" he said  
"Would you guys mind if I had a moment with Kyle" she asked politely  
"No lets have a look at those swimsuits over there" said Juliette pointing to a rack full of swimsuits  
When they were alone Kyle was the first one to speak  
"what happened to you Shel you were there one day and the next you were gone" he said  
"Kyle, there's some stuff you need to know" after Shelby told him her story she finished with "And now I'm at horizon a school for Screw ups   
  
They talked for awhile and Kyle said he had to go  
"Well Kyle it was nice seeing you"  
"Yeah it was good to see you too"  
"Well bye Miss. Merrick" he said and pecked her on the cheek  
"Bye Kyle" she said\  
  
She looked and saw the old crew Derek, Karah, Josh, Laura, and Kayla  
"I wonder if Karah choose Derek or Josh:" she thought aloud  
"Who" asked Anna   
"no one" Shelby said  
  
"Ohhhhhhh……Shelby what about this one" asked Juliette holding up a white bikini very skimpy  
"Its beautiful" replied Shelby  
"So is the price tag" reclined Daisy   
"three hundred dollars whew" said Anna  
"Give me that" said Shelby   
She marched up to the cash register and bought it  
  
  
  
*~!~*~!~*!~*~!*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*  
  
  
"I missed you" Said Scott as Shelby jumped off the bus   
"I missed you too" said Shelby kissing his cheek  
"so what did you buy" he asked grabbing for the bag  
"uh uh not yet" said Shleby  
"oh cmon Please"he begged  
"nope"  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
3 Days later   
  
  
Shelby Walked silently to lunch Scott was already there she guessed  
  
"Shelby…. Shelby wait up" yelled someone  
Shelby jumped with huge surprise Karah  
"Karah…ahhhh what are you doing here" asked Shelby happy that her best friend was there  
"well.. Kyle Said he ran into to you and said you mentioned Horizon so I searched the internet and here I am" she said  
"im so happy" said Shelby  
"lets each lunch im starved" said Shelby  
  
  
"Shelby…Shelby"  
This time it was Scott  
"oh Hi Scott" said Shelby  
"hey yourself" he said glancing in the direction of the tall brunette  
"oh sorry Scott this is my friend Karah" she said  
"hello" she spoke shyly  
"hey" said Scott  
They Walked to the dinning hall and ate afterwards Shelby took Karah to the docks and Started a conversation  
"so Karah I need some dirt who'd you choose Derek or Josh"  
"Well…….Josh"  
"Ahhh really I always know he liked you"  
"Well what about that hott blonde huh?"  
"Scott? were dating"  
"well you heard who Kyle dated didn't you"? she asked  
"no who?" asked Shelby interested  
"Roxy" she said   
Roxy was the most popular at Shelby's old school  
"no for how long" asked Shelby  
"oh about 6 days" she said and laughed  
  
  
a/n: I need reviews at least three pleeeaaase  



	10. Chapter 10

Shelby and Karah carried on with their conversation for another hour.

"Well.. I really have to leave," said Karah

"Well.. This time lets stay in touch" said Shelby

"You got it"

They hugged and Karah left promising to visit again before she left town

Shelby looked at her watch and giggled 8:30 she had been talking for at least 3 hours

"Well I guess I should go see Scott," she thought aloud 

"No need for that" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind

"Sorry I took so long " she said turning to look at him

"Don't worry, she was best friend huh?"

"Yea before the streets and Walt" she said shivering

He tightened to grasp to let her know it was safe

"So she would be the one to know the dirt on you," he said changing the subject

"Yea like boyfriends.. Parties.. The old Shelby" 

"I think I like the new Shelby," he said kissing her cheek

"Me too" she said kissing his cheek

~!*!~The Day of The Party~!*!~

"Ok how do I look"? Asked Shelby

"Great" said Juliette surprised Shelby was being so nice to her

"You really think so Jules?"

"Yea I do," said Juliette 

Shelby slipped on some cheerleading shorts and a t-shirt and walked into the bright sunlight a few minutes later Scott walked out in a pair of swimming trunks that went past his knees and a short sleeved button up the front shirt revealing his perfectly toned abs and body.

"Well don't you look hot?" she giggled

"So do you" he replied "now what could be under hear he asked" lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach

"Uh uh" she said moving his hand away "not till later"

"All right lets go to the lake guys," said Peter shouting over the voices of the noisy teenagers

Once at the lake everyone jumped in except Scott and the cliffhanger girls 

"Scott why aren't you getting in" asked Shelby 

"Its just last time I was in a lake was when Well the party the drowning" he said

[A/n:I know he was in the lake in another episode but just go along here huh]

"Oh" she said quietly

"Its really hard " he said as tear made its way down his cheek

"Scott you can't hold on to the past" she said truthfully

"I know so I'm going to try," he said

"Ok lets go," she said standing up

She pulled of her shorts and pulled her shirt over her head

"So what do ya think?" she asked spinning around

"Wow! Girl you look hot"

She giggled and grabbed his hand she pulled him into the refreshingly cold water. They swam away from everyone else to a deserted part of the lake. As soon as they were out of earshot and view Scott pressed his mouth to Shelby's. She accepted the gesture. They continued kissing and Scott reached around and undid her bathing suit top not breaking the kiss. He slipped it off her and they continued kissing. She reached underwater and pulled his shorts off he did the same with her bottoms. There pressed together. Things got really steamy. {A/N: I sure you all know what happened so I wont go into details}

When they were finished they put on their bathing suits wordlessly and swam back to shore. Peter didn't even notice that they were gone. They enjoyed themselves the rest of the night sneaking glances at each other.

"Val I need to talk to you " Tyler said

"Alrighty" she said 

She followed him to a deserted place

"Umm its kind of hard to say this Val"

"What"

"I..I..I..Lo..Lo..Love Y.. You"

"what?"

"Catie can I talk to you alone" Jamie asked

"Sure" she said unaware of what she was about to hear

"Catie I like you as more than a friend" he stuttered

"I like you like that o"

They kissed a strong passionate kiss

~!*!~2 Weeks Later~!*!~

Almost everything was perfect Val and Tyler were together, Jamie and Catie were and all the cliffhanger couples were together even daisy and Ezra were getting closer

"Sophie I need to talk to you privately" Shelby whispered when classes were over

Shelby followed Sophie to her office

"Sophie your gonna hate me for this

"What Shelby?"

"I think im pregnant," she said sobbing uncontrollably

A/N: please give me some review I beg of you big twists coming

Next Chapter: Is Shelby pregnant? 


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Its been awhile since I've updated because I wasn't getting any reviews but heres the next part

The cliffhangers waited patiently in the cafeteria for Peter finally he walked in. He noted that Tyler's arm was swung around Val's shoulders.

"Alright everyone instead of the Hawaiian idea were going to have a party by the lake " announced Peter

"Wow! Sounds cool Peter" exclaimed Juliette

"Calm down Quennie its not a cheerleading competition" said Shelby

Everyone burst out laughing except for Auggie when he made a slight chuckle Juliette elbowed him in the stomach

"Alright settle down settle down girls go to your dorms and get ready Sophies taking you shopping

"Where to the goodwill" asked Shelby

Everyone laughed but tried to hide it

"Just go" said Peter firmly

Shelby ran to her bed and pulled out a book she opened it up and took the money shed been saving "$300.00" she said a little to loud

"Whoa were did you get all that"? asked Juliette Looking at her $50.00

"I saved it " said Shelby

"come on girls lets get a move on" said Sophie

The girls got on the bus Shelby sat with Daisy and Juliette sat with a Ridgerunner named Anna.

When they Finally got to their destation they found themselves at a small shopping center with lots of little stores

They spilt up in groups and Shelby found herself face to face with her Ex boyfriend Kyle the one she never really got to break up with

"Shelby Merrick long time no see" he said

"Kyle" she replied weakly

He looked as good as ever blonde hair perfectly spiked up with a short sleeved mucsle shirt and khaki pants and a visor he always did dress good she thought

"she didn't realize that Juliette and the other girls were whispering

"so how have you been" he asked

"good" she replied 

"Are you on the one word vocabulary kick again" he asked

"no" she replied remembering the time he tested to see if she could make one word sentences to everyone who spoke

"Oh sorry these are my friends Anna, Dasiy, and Juliette" she said

"Guys this is my Ex boyfriend Kyle" she said

"hi " they said in unison

a/n: I thought I would stop here there is some big twists coming in this story


End file.
